Vanilla Twilight
by Revita Kuz0
Summary: "Kau lihat aurora yang berwarna violet itu? Itu adalah aurora favoritku,"  My SongFic. SasuHina.   Maap, ga pinter bikin summary. RnR, please.      Menerima flame dengan senang hati    v


~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

_**Summary : "Kau lihat aurora yang berwarna violet itu? Itu adalah aurora favoritku," **_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ( udah ketemu belom Masashi ? TT^TT )**_

_**Rated : T **masih bingung nentuin rated apa****_

_**Genre : Romance *maybe***_

_**Warning : OOC *maybe*, GeJe , de el el . **_

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere **_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya, terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke berlari tanpa arah. Ia hanya melihat warna hitam, hitam, dan hitam disekitarnya. Sasuke terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Tubuhnya berkeringat deras. Ia terus berusaha mencari datangnya suara Sakura. _

_Mantan kekasihnya itu terus memanggil namanya. Akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan tubuh Sakura yang terikat. Di sana-sini, terdapat banyak goresan-goresan benda tajam. Tubuh Sakura begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke berlari mendekatinya. Tapi, bayangan Sakura makin menjauh. _

"Sakura!" Sasuke meneriakkan nama mantan kekasihnya, dan terjaga dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya banjir dengan keringat. Nafasnya juga ngos-ngos-an. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Lagi-lagi, ia memimpikan mantan kekasihnya, yang telah menjadi milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Sakura yang tersenyum menghampiri pikirannya. Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang kini.

_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**__**  
><strong>__**But I'll miss your arms around me**__**  
><strong>__**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I wish you were here**_

Sasuke kembali menidurkan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tetap terjaga. Tak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirnya Sakura dan dirinya, ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyambar handphone-nya. Ia menekan nomor Sakura, dan akan menelponnya. Tapi, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Kini, Sasuke benar-benar berharap Sakura ada di sisinya. Disisinya selamanya. Hingga kematian memisahkan mereka. Sasuke teringat akan hari-harinya bersama Sakura. Itu adalah kenangan masa lalunya yang begitu indah. Begitu indah, sehingga sulit untuknya melupakan kenangan tentang Sakura.

_**I'll watch the night turn light-blue**__**  
><strong>__**But it's not the same without you**__**  
><strong>__**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat pergantian langit malam. Ia menatap indahnya malam. Ia menikmati sinar bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Ia teringat, ketika ia dan Sakura selalu melihat pergantian malam menjelang subuh.

Kini, tanpa Sakura di sisinya, Sasuke merasa kesepian. Karena, ia selalu berbisik-bisik menikmati seluruh hal menjelang subuh. Ia dan Sakura selalu membicarakan mengenai keindahan langit. Sayangnya, dibutuhkan dua orang untuk berbisik-bisik dalam kesunyian.

_**The silence isn't so bad**__**  
><strong>__**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**__**  
><strong>__**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

Bagi Sasuke, kesunyian adalah hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Sasuke terus menatap langit, sambil merapatkan badannya ke dalam jaket kulitnya yang hangat. Jaket kulit itu adalah jaket kesayangannya. Karena, jaket itu adalah pemberian dari Sakura. Sakura yang dulu menjadi miliknya. Sakura yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Sakura yang begitu menyayanginya. Sakura yang begitu dicintainya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah tangannya dan merasa sedih. Tak ada jari-jari indah Sakura di antara jemarinya. Tak ada kehangatan Sakura di tangannya. Tangan Sasuke terasa kosong. Begitu kosong hidupnya tanpa Sakura. Karena, tak ada lagi perempuan yang melengkapi kehidupannya, yang tanpa keluarga ini.

_**I'll find repose in new ways**__**  
><strong>__**Though I haven't slept in two days**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause cold nostalgia**__**  
><strong>__**Chills me to the bone**_

Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung memasuki kamarnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Di langit-langit kamarnya, ia beri cat berwarna violet. Warna kesukaannya dan Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk beristirahat. Ia menyalakan laptopnya, dan menunggu hingga laptopnya menyala sempurna. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di layar laptop. Kantung matanya begitu besar. Ia sudah tak tidur sejak 2 hari yang lalu, jadi ini adalah hari ketiganya untuk terjaga. Lalu mulai membuka suatu situs, yang selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasannya. Blog.

Kenangannya bersama Sakura begitu dingin. Sasuke selalu berusaha membuang pikirannya mengenai Sakura. Tapi, tak begitu mudah untuk melupakan kenangan yang telah menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya, bahkan telah merasuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya.

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**__**  
><strong>__**I'll sit on the front porch all night**__**  
><strong>__**Waist-deep in thought because**__**  
><strong>__**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

Malam esoknya, Sasuke kembali tak bisa menutup matanya. Ia kembali terjaga. Menutup mata sejak ditinggalkan oleh Sakura, baginya begitu sulit. Ia kembali memutuskan duduk seorang diri, menunggu subuh datang. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna violet, bangku tempatnya dan Sakura biasa duduk, menunggu subuh datang.

Sudah lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, saat Sasuke menduduki bangkunya. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang berlalu lalang adalah orang yang akan berangkat kerja, atau hanya sekedar berolah raga. Sasuke tak begitu merasa kesepian dengan keadaan sekitanya seperti ini.

_**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**___

___**As many times as I blink**__**  
><strong>__**I'll think of you tonight**__**  
><strong>__**I'll think of you tonight**_

Ia tidak merasa sendiri. Seorang gadis berambut indigo mendatanginya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hinta Hyuuga. Panggil saja Hinata," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba violet. Sasuke mendongak, untuk menatap gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke," Sasuke menirukan kata-kata gadis itu, sambil membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata sopan. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, sebagai jawaban.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata yang memakai pakaian serba ungu itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan warna violet. Violet, violet, dan violet. Yah, bagaimanapun, Sasuke memang tak bisa melupakan Sakura.

"Yah… Tidak juga. Hanya, ingin mengingat kenangan bersama seseorang," jawab Sasuke lalu menghela napas panjang. Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang begitu manis. Senyum itu hampir sama dengan senyuman Sakura. Senyuman Sakura yang menenangkan Sasuke tentunya.

"Kau sendiri?" kini, Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Hinata. Hinata mentap langit yang mulai agak terang, bertanda subuh sudah menjelang.

"Yah… Hanya kebiasaan saja berolah raga ke sini. Dan, sudah beberapa hari ini, aku melihat Sasuke-san duduk di sini sambil termenung sendiri," jawab Hinata sambil megembangkan senyumnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"Jangan memanggil pake embel-embel –san, lah! Nggak enak dengernya. Sasuke aja," Sasuke membalas senyum Hinata. Ia lalu menatap langit. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Hinata masih tertawa pelan.

"Kau aneh!" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah mulutnya –setengah tersenyum.

"Kau begitu banyak kemiripan dengan mantanku," Sasuke berbicara tanpa sadar. Hinata menoleh.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tak apa," ia lalu tertawa. "Kau terlalu mirip," Sasuke tertawa lepas kini. Hinata mengiringi tawa Sasuke.

_**When violet eyes get brighter**__**  
><strong>__**And heavy wings grow lighter**__**  
><strong>__**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia dan Hinata menjadi sangat akrab. Hampir setiap subuh dilewatinya bersama Hinata, di bangku yang sama, ketika ia dan Sakura menikmati subuh. Bangku violet, kesukaannya.

Hari ini, ia dan Hinata telah berjanji akan ke taman Vanilla –nama tamannya, pukul 01.00 dinihari. Sasuke telah menyanggupi permintaan Hinata, dan ingin member suatu hadiah kepada Hinata.

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

Pada siang harinya, Sasuke menuju ke hypermarket yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia membeli sebuah boneka beruang berwarna violet, yang memegang bunga, dan memeluk hati violet bertuliskan _"I Love You Forever"_. Ia membawanya ke kasir, untuk membayar dan membungkus kadonya itu.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke menunggu saat yang telah dijanjikan. Selama berjam-jam lamanya, ia duduk di depan meja belajarnya, dan mengetik sesuatu ke dalam blog-nya. Sesekali, ia memandang sebuah bungkusan bergambarkan hati-hati violet, yang akan diberikannya kepada Hinata.

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

Akhirnya, pukul 01.00 dinihari tiba. Sasuke memasukkan bungkusan hadiahnya, ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju bangku violet, tempatnya akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata telah tiba. Sasuke akhirnya duduk di bangku tersebut lebih dulu. Ia menunggu kehadiran Hinata dengan tidak sabar. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke tanah di bawahnya.

"Hai! Sudah lama?" terdengar suara Hinata. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hai! Enggak juga. Barusan nyampe, kok!" jawab Sasuke setengah berbohong. Hinata kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kok jam segini banget?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. Hinata tersenyum misterius.

"Tunggu aja! Mungkin, sekitar setengah dua-an, lah!" jawab Hinata. Suaranya begitu riang.

"Oh iya, aku juga pengen ngenalin kamu sama seseorang. Tapi, habis yang aku mau tunjukin ke kamu nanti!" Hinata menambahkan kalimatnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Salah satu alisnya juga naik. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

"Nah! Sebentar lagi, nih! Liat ke langit, yah!" kata Hinata. Suaranya semakin riang, seakan-akan telah mendapat keberuntungan beruntun. Sasuke menatap langit, mengikuti perintah Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat pemandangan yang sangat mengesankan bagi Sasuke. Aurora.

"Kau lihat aurora yang berwarna violet itu? Itu adalah aurora favoritku," Hinata menunjuk garis aurora yang berwarna violet. Warna-warna dari violet yang bercampur menjadi satu itu membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum. Aurora yang paling jelas adalah violet. Aurora violet itu membuat lagit menjadi begitu terang daripada biasanya.

"Aku juga suka violet. Violet itu warna yang mengagumkan," ujar Sasuke. Ia masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aurora yang berwarna violet tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di taman itu mendongak, sambil menatap kagum.

"Jadi, kau suka warna violet?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya! Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Hahaha… Tidak, hanya saja, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, wajahmu begitu sangar. Sampai aku sendiri takut! Hahaha…" Hinata tertawa. Sasuke ikut menertawai dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan kamera dari saku jaket kulitnya. Sasuke memotret aurora itu.

"Mau foto sama-sama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Boleh, boleh!" jawab Hinata senang. Sasuke mengatur timer dalam kameranya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Hinata, untuk berdiri tepat di bawah aurora violet tersebut.

"Senyum! Cheez!" kata Sasuke. Blitz menerpa wajah Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu, ia menunjukkan fotonya tadi. Indah. Kata itu yang pertama tergambar. Hinata dan Sasuke seolah-olah berdiri di bawah aurora tersebut.

Kini, Sasuke tersenyum riang. Ia seolah-olah merasakan hidupnya telah kembali setelah sekian lama dipendam dalam tubuhnya. Ia telah melupakan semua hal yang diingatnya tentang Sakura. Dan ia telah mendapatkan cintanya yang baru, dalam waktu satu minggu ini.

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**__**  
><strong>__**But I swear I won't forget you**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, if my voice could reach**__**  
><strong>__**Back through the past**__**  
><strong>__**I'd whisper in your ear**__**  
><strong>__**Oh darling, I wish you were here**_

Sasuke merasakan hidupnya begitu ringan. Hidup yang dulu terperangkap dalam cinta buta Sakura, kini telah berubah. Cinta yang dulu dipandangnya hanya untuk Sakura, kini berubah. Cinta yang menurutnya akan tetap mengikat Sakura, kini berubah.

Ia seperti telah melupakan dunia. Dunianya yang dulu juga milik Sakura. **Hanya** milik Sakura dan dirinya. Tapi, sejak bertemu Hinata, Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda.

"Oh ya, ini orang yang mau kuperkenalkan padamu! Sakura!" Hinata memanggil nama mantan kekasih Sasuke.

"Eh? Sakura?" suara Sasuke meninggi mendengar nama **Sakura**. Seorang gadis berambut pink, berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

Keduanya berbicara (baca : berteriak) memanggil lawan bicaranya. Keduanya terlihat syok.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Entahlah!" jawab Sasuke frustasi.

"Jadi, sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Hinata? Kau melupakanku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata sayu.

"Melupakanmu? Bukankah kau yang melupakanku, dan bersenang-senang bersama Naruto? Bukankah kau yang membuatku tersiksa? Bukankah kau yang membuatku sakit hati, melihatmu berjalan bersama Naruto? Sekarang kau bilang aku melupakanmu?" bentak Sasuke di depan Sakura. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Waktu aku mengharapkan kau ada di sampingku, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Ingat? Sekarang, mau apa kau? Mau minta aku berpacaran lagi denganmu?" sekali lagi, Sasuke membentak.

"Yah, yah, yah! Aku menjawab iya!" Sakura membalas suara Sasuke. Bukan membentak seperti Sasuke. Tapi berteriak.

"_What?_ Ngimpi kau!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat syok.

"Sasuke! Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa bersikap keterlaluan terhadap gadis itu!" kata Sasuke tajam. Hinata tersenyum lemas. Perbuatan Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihatnya itu membuatnya begitu takut. Sasuke segera melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Kemarahannya berkurang. Ia memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Bukannya aku mau bersikap begitu, Hinata! Tapi, kau tak mengerti masa lalu-ku bersama Sakura. Dan, ini," Sasuke melemparkan bungkusan kepada Hinata, lalu berjalan menjauh.

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap warna langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna violet. Lagu Vanilla Twilight mengalun lembut dari handphone-nya. Nomor tak bernama itu tertera di layar handphone Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"_Sasuke? Ini Hinata…"_

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang tadi. Dan terima kasih atas bonekanya."_

"Ya. Sama-sama. Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sangat amat berharap.

"_Ya, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku…"_

"…_aku menerimamu,"_ kata-kata Hinata bagai pelangi bagi Sasuke.

"Thanks,"

"Thanks, aku menghargaimu…"

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~Vanilla Twilight~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

_**Nyahhh~!**_

_**Gimana ceritanyaa? Bagus, ga?**_

_**Nyamnyam~ silahkan di RnR, yahh~!**_

_**~Menerima flame dengan senang hati~**_


End file.
